Una mente confusa y un roto corazón
by wolfville
Summary: Agarró su celular y se paseó por la habitación varias veces, estaba indecisa. Pero el pensar que esto podría cambiar sus vidas no la dejaba tranquila. Sólo tuvo que buscar en sus últimas llamadas, oprimir el botón verde y esperar a que él contestara.


_Es una historia muy parecida a lo que le ocurrió a alguien. Está basa en una historia real. A veces no sabemos por qué sentimos algo por alguien, y otras simplemente no lo reconocemos. En ocasiones, las palabras duelen más que las acciones. _

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. _**

**Una confusa mente y un roto corazón**

Sakura era una joven de 20 años, estudiante de medicina. Siempre en la universidad se la pasaba con sus mejores amigos Naruto y Sasuke, que estudiaban cosas diferentes. De todos modos, las materias que podían las llevaban juntos, como el idioma. Sin embargo, hacía un tiempo que empezaba a sentir algo por Sasuke. A pesar de su trato tan... frío, conservador, con ella era un poco especial, ya que tenían una buena amistad. Hablaban muy seguido, algo raro en Sasuke ya que a los demás de la universidad rara vez les dirigía la palabra. Desde que Naruto anduvo saliendo con Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura pasaban más tiempo solos y ella se dio cuenta que lo quería mucho.

Era un pequeño secreto que guardaba en su corazón. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle para que así pudieran pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, ya que se sentía correspondida, estaba casi segura, pero su timidez no la dejaba. Y el orgullo de Sasuke también impedía llegar a algo. Así que un día como cualquier otro, con el tiempo del mundo y sin planearlo, decidió armarse de valor e invitarlo a algún lado. Tal vez a ver una película en el cine o aunque sea tomar un café. Si todo salía bien, podrían ir a cenar.

Agarró su celular y se paseó por la habitación varias veces, estaba un poco indecisa. De pronto sentía valor y, unos segundos después, se arrepentía. Era muy extraño, ya que siempre le marcaba, o él le marcaba a ella; no tenía por qué sentir ese nerviosismo sólo por llamarle. Pero el pensar que esto podría cambiar sus vidas no la dejaba tranquila. Intentó concentrarse en simplemente llamar como cualquier otro día, como lo casual que en realidad era. Se llenó de valor y de amor, y por fin marcó su número. Sólo tuvo que buscar entre sus últimas llamadas, oprimir el botón verde y esperar a que él contestara.

Timbró una, dos, tres veces… y él no contestaba. Generalmente no tardaba tanto, algo estaba mal, tal vez debería arrepentirse y colgar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero mientras ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente, escuchó un: "Hmmmm…?". Era demasiado tarde, ya había respondido y, como obviamente tenía el número de ella grabado en su teléfono, sabía quién era la que llamaba. Ese segundo de distracción la tomó por sorpresa, así que trató de hablar logrando torpemente formar algunas oraciones.

-Ehh… Ssasuke, q-qué estás haciendo?

-Dormía.

-Ah… - silencio incómodo. En su interior se decía a sí misma "¡Di algo, lo que sea!"

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado – en este momento su pregunta parecía realmente tonta, con trabajo y contestaba lo que ella decía. "¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar esta vez, si lo hacemos todos los días?"

-¿Y qué planeas hacer al rato?

-Creo …est…un…co – escuchó entre cortado. Para colmo de sus males, la llamada se cortaba.

-¿Qué? No te escucho. ¿Me escuchas?

-No…escucha…ien. Ire…ventana – alcanzó a distinguir. Por un lado se sintió aliviada de que no se escuchara bien porque así no tendría que atreverse a decir algo, pero por otro se frustró ya que por fin se estaba atreviendo a hacer algo que le costaba tanto trabajo.

-¿Ya me escuchas?

-Sí, mejor… ¿Tienes el libro de estudio? Pásamelo que no he estudiado nada - dijo él claramente. Esto la desconcertó un poco ya que se había quitado ese escudo de la interferencia. No tenía el libro, ni sabía qué contestar y tenía que decir algo para no verse tan tonta.

-Jaja, qué mal vas ehh… y no lo tengo - deseaba cambiar el tema de conversación rápidamente hacia su objetivo, así que trató de no alargar otros tópicos. Pero como siguió un pequeño silencio, él lo intentó romper:

-Ya me compré una nueva computadora - habló Sasuke. –Ehh… no deberías gastar tanto jaja – risa de nervios – tus padres gastan mucho en ti… y-eh- nno te lo mereces jajaja… - dijo ella en broma para tratar de sonar divertida.

-¡Hmph, estaba durmiendo!

Enseguida se escuchó como una queja y la llamada se terminó. No sabía si era la interferencia o si era porque tenía en su celular una opción para que cada 5min se cortara la llamada. Se puso un poco más nerviosa, ya que ahora no sabía qué hacer. Esperó a ver si él la volvía a llamar, pero nada… Pasado los dos minutos de espera en la duda y la incertidumbre, se puso a repasar mentalmente: "Tal vez espera a que yo lo llame, porque yo lo llamé la primera vez. ¿Debo volverle a marcar o ya no? ¿Todavía debo invitarlo a algún lado? ¿O simplemente le marco otra vez para no quedar mal? ¿Qué será lo mejor?". Aunque parecía un mal augurio, un minuto después ya estaba marcando nuevamente; decidió que debía terminar con lo que había empezado, de una vez por todas.

Sonó nuevamente el teléfono, aunque ahora como dos veces, cuando se escuchó un:

-¿Qué? – su tono era muy duro.

-¿Estás enojado? – preguntó Sakura con un poco de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Estoy durmiendo! – y seguido, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba quebrarse algo en su pecho, escuchó el típico y, en ese instante, triste sonido de cuando una llamada ha sido finalizada. Nunca entró en shock ni nada, inmediatamente la invadió una tristeza profunda. Sus ojos se cristalizaron enseguida, pero ella intentó contener el inevitable llanto. La primera vez no creyó que él hubiese colgado, probablemente se había cortado. Cuánto se equivocaba. Pero esta vez, no hubo duda alguna que él colgó, junto con el teléfono, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones falsas y marchitas; en este momento, además de todo, sentía una gran vergüenza por lo que había intentado hacer, por lo que ella creía que él sentía y que su sentimiento era recíproco. Se dio cuenta de lo engañada que estaba, y no pudo evitarlo, cuando volvió a la realidad aún tenía el teléfono en su mano, un poco más bajo de la oreja pero en su cara ya se reflejaban dos trazos de algunas lágrimas que habían brotado.

Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan ilusa y crearse falsedades en su mente. Sintió un gran enojo hacia él por ser tan malvado con sus pobres sentimientos. ¿En qué momento le pasó por su mente que Sasuke sentía también algo por ella? ¿Por qué era tan tonta? Parecía que el pasado no le había enseñado nada. La tristeza le duró un tiempo, pero las lágrimas no. ¿Por qué lo quería si la trataba de esa forma? Se calmó unos segundos después y se dijo que no valía la pena seguir derramado lágrimas con su nombre en ellas. Tiró el celular sobre el sofá y se fue a dormir, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Al día siguiente, se dijo que no le dirigiría la palabra aunque se lo cruzara por el camino. No contestó el email que Sasuke envió. De todos modos, conociendo su arrogancia y altivez, jamás admitiría que hizo algo mal. Sus mensajes eran de: qué haces. Ni preguntaba si estaba enojada o algo; empezó a creer que no le importaba, que nunca le importó. Sería fuerte y no se permitiría quebrarse tan fácilmente. Podía con eso y un poco más. Pero nunca se preparó para lo que pasaría después.

Había decidido hablarle ya que él estuvo insistiendo en que no se enojara, que no era directo hacia ella, que sólo actuó así porque estaba dormido, que siempre hacía lo mismo, bla, blah. Jamás pidió disculpas, ni mucho menos.

Justo un día después, caminaba por un pasillo cuando lo vio. Estaba en una esquina, así que ella se acercó para saludarlo cuando se percató que tenía compañía: platicaba con Naruto. Planeaba saludar a ambos cuando escuchó que decían su nombre. Así que se sorprendió y sintió curiosidad por saber qué hablaban de ella. Sin interrumpirlos, se quedó donde estaba mientras escuchaba parte de la conversación:

-Ayer me enfurecí – decía él aún molesto. –Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando me habló Sakura– fue justo cuando escuchó su nombre. –Se cortaba demasiado la llamada, así que pues, con toda la flojera del mundo, me resigné a despertarme y me paré a lado de la ventana para que se escuchara bien. Y ella decía pura _mierda_.

Lo primero que sentí fue esa gran tristeza llenándose otra vez en mi interior, que fue reemplazada en un instante por una gran ira. Pero me mantuve ahí y seguí escuchando:

-Y le dije que me prestara el libro para estudiar, y me dice 'vas muy mal, bla, bla'. Le dije que ya tenía computadora nueva y me contesta 'es muy injusto que la tengas, no te la mereces, tus padres ya gastan mucho en ti'. Yo me sorprendí, ¿qué le pasa? Y le colgué. Volví a acostarme en mi cama y a los 3 minutos vuelve a marcar: '¿Te enojaste?' Yo, harto, ¡le dije que estaba durmiendo! Y le volví a colgar. Después de eso, ¡ya no pude volver a dormir!

Terminó, por fin terminó, y fue horrible. Terrible para ella. Si se sentía fuerte antes, ya no. Ahora sí había logrado que se derrumbara. Todavía le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Sentía su dignidad por el suelo, un corazón rasgado, pero sobretodo, una ira profunda; estaba tan enfurecida que quería explotar contra algo. Antes de que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después, se fue sin que notaran su presencia, mientras escuchaba a Naruto decirle: "¿En serio? Wow, no lo imagino de Sakura-chan... ¿estás seguro...?" y seguir hablando.

Ella siempre supo que tuvo la razón, ni siquiera creía aún que le hubiera colgado la primera vez. De hecho, creía más bien, que él lo inventó para hacerse el importante, claro, a costa suya. Corrió a contarle a Ino, una amiga suya, en busca de su consejo sobre qué hacer. Le platicó con detalle la situación, y ella estaba al corriente de sus sentimientos, así que entendió enseguida lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al final, Sakura decidió que lo mejor, y lo más maduro, era que él jamás se enterase de la conversación que había escuchado. Que si lo había perdonado, aún sin que le pidiera alguna disculpa formal, no tenía caso volver a lo mismo. Decidió que sería algo que ella sola llevaría sobre su espalda y que sufriría sola. Al fin y al cabo, no quería alejarlo. Pues para ella, seguía siendo el hombre ideal en su confusa mente y roto corazón.

_Gracias por su tiempo! Es mi primer historia publicada aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado. Por ahora está planeada como One-shot pero, si me logro inspirar, podría poner una segunda parte. Besos!_


End file.
